One Measily Basketball
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: The day Kuroko made a mistake, would of been his last. While playing basketball outside, an accident occured, that sent him to the hospital. When his light saw what happened himself, he didn't know whether to be angered or guilty. If Kuroko doesn't fight to survive, his last breath would of been spent on a measily basketball. One-shot. Based off a song, which I don't own.


**_On The Ground I Lay_**

**_Motionless In Pain_**

_I couldn't see much, everything was blurry._

_My body felt numb with pain, that I didn't know where it came from._

_I had felt something wet dripping on my face, but I couldn't tell what._

_It was hard to move anything that belonged to my body._

_My mind wasn't working correctly._

_My hearing was off, but I think I heard screaming and crying, maybe yelling._

_What was happening?_

_I couldn't remember anything._

_All I could see was... Fragments from my past..._

**_I Can See My Life_**

**_Flashing Before My Eyes_**

_It didn't go too far back into my childhood._

_It only shown until my Teiko days._

_All I could see were my teammates-_

_Kise-kun..._

_Aomine-kun..._

_Midorima-kun..._

_Murasakibara-kun..._

_And Akashi-kun..._

_We were all playing basketball again, when it wasn't all about winning._

_Everyone played with smiles on their faces._

_How I wish we didn't split up._

_How I wish we all played with smiles again._

_Before I realized, my next memory came up._

_It was when I first met Seirin._

_They hadn't noticed me sign-up, and I didn't say a word anyway._

_There wasn't much to that memory, so it moved on to my next one._

_Next was... Kagami-kun._

_It was the memory from when I talked to him in Maji Burger._

_I always sat by the window, even when Kagami-kun would get all of his food, and sit across from me._

_He was surprised when he finally saw me, as I sipped on my milkshake._

_Milkshakes..._

_As if something was punishing me from straying from the memory, I felt an intense pain in my head._

_The memory had vanished, and all I knew was the pain again._

_I felt so tired, and weak all of a sudden._

_I had given up on trying to see, closing my eyes._

**_Did I Fall Asleep?_**

**_Is This All A Dream?_**

_The pain was horrible._

_I didn't want to feel it anymore._

**_Wake Me Up..._**

**_I'm Living A Nightmare..._**

_Even as darkness started to take me, I felt that I should fight back._

_But I couldn't._

_I was too tired._

_And soon, I had went unconscious._

* * *

A certain red head was walking home from the direction of Maji Burger. Almost every day you'd see him walk home from there, when it started getting dark. That is, unless he was out playing basketball, just too tired, or had no money. It was kind of late, so he had decided to head home.

It was none other then, Taiga Kagami. Seirin's ace, high jumper, and aiming to be number one in Japan, and to beat the Generation Of Miracles.

At this time, he'd usually be playing basketball. But he knew he couldn't go there, because HE would be there. After what he said to his shadow, he didn't think he could face him again for a while.

Yes, he was talking about his shadow. His partner in basketball. Tetsuya Kuroko. The one that he worked well together with. Also the one that made his blood boil sometimes. He was the one who would usually accompany him to Maji Burger. They'd sit across from each other, and eat- or drink, in Kuroko's case- in a comfortable silence.

Not tonight.

Earlier, the tealette had been arguing with him during their Seirin practice after school. That day, he had been wanting to try pushing himself to the limit in practice, in hopes to make himself better in games. Multiple times had he jumped to dunk the ball at unnecessary times, had he accidentally knocked over someone in the game, how he never passed the ball to Kuroko.

Kuroko, being himself, had confronted Kagami. He had told him that he shouldn't strain himself, that it was just a practice game. Something in the tiger snapped. The Winter Cups were coming soon! They had to practice hard, after they lost that last game badly. Kagami had actually yelled at Kuroko, loudly, but the latter was used to it.

Kuroko told him to calm down, and that he should sit out until so. The whole team, even the coach, only stood to watch the duo argue. They only jumped into action, when movements were played. They couldn't stop the clenched fist Kagami made. They couldn't get there in time when the angered red head had grabbed Kuroko's shirt. They could only rush over, when Kuroko fell to the ground after being hit by one of Kagami's powerful punches.

The first years went to Kuroko quickly, trying to help him up. The second years dealt with Kagami, pulling him out of the room, but not without trouble. As the first years helped Kuroko sit up, they already noticed a bruise forming on the shadow's cheek. Kagami must of hit him hard.

The coach was there to help the poor boy up. She was concerned for her team of course. She asked if Kuroko was okay, with only getting an 'I'm fine'. She barley heard it, since it was quieter then Kuroko's usual silent voice. Riko wasn't so sure, but the teal assured her he was fine. After that, she dismissed Kuroko, but let the practice go on. They had the Winter Cups to practice for.

Kagami had came back with the second years, a little cooled down. He still played, even though he had the guilt in his chest from hitting Kuroko, and making him miss practice. Though he knew the teal would probably be at the street basketball court until night anyway.

"Dammit... I'm such an idiot." Kagami had muttered to himself, stopping in his tracks. He couldn't let this problem continue to the next day. It would be even worse then. He should just go to the court, and apologize to Kuroko. He needs to step up and be the man he claimed he was.

He turned around, and quickly walked towards the court. He knew he got hot headed a lot, but there was no reason to hit his shadow. The other was right anyway. He should have calmed down, and listened. He had forgotten about Kuroko's feelings in his fit of rage, and took it out on him. He really was an idiot.

Kagami casually slowed down, noticing the court would be just up ahead, and around the corner. He took the chance to think of how to apologize. He should apologize about hitting him, for getting out of hand, and then offer the teal something to make up for it. Maybe he'd take him back to Maji Burger and give him a vanilla milkshake.

He chuckled lightly into the now dark night. It was almost quiet outside, as he walked, besides the occasional cars that drove by. Some people are also walking around, but not as many as there usually is. As he neared the court, he started to worry. What if Kuroko didn't accept his apology? What if the teal would be mad at him forever? Hell, what if he wasn't even there?

Kagami slowly rounded the corner, seeing the high bushes that blocked his view of the basketball court. Though he could hear the sounds of dribbling, and breathed out in relief. Kuroko was indeed there. That let him calm down a little bit. Just before he took another step, to walk towards the court, the dribbling stopped. A basketball soon bounced out of the court, towards the street. Kagami guessed Kuroko missed a shot, and it bounced out the court by the force.

Kagami smirked lightly in amusment, seeing an all too familiar tealette run out of the court, following the ball. There were no cars out, so the tiger guessed that Kuroko thought he could just hurry up and run out to get the ball and return unharmed. But things weren't played out that way.

As Kagami walked forward, to catch the teal as soon as he walked back to the court, he froze in horror. Kuroko was in the middle of the street, reaching down for the basketball that had bounced out earlier. Kagami thought no cars were coming, but there was one, just ahead. And it was coming so fast.

Kagami would have narrowed his eyes in anger in disgust, as he realized it was a teen, too distracted by their cellphone. Well, the person looked 17, so almost an adult. Anyway, the kid shouldn't be texting and driving! "That dumbass!" He didn't know if he meant Kuroko or the driver, but he didn't care.

He just had to warn his shadow.

Kagami started sprinting forward, trying to use his jumping power into running power. He felt like yelling in painful frustration, when he knew he wouldn't make it. When he saw that Kuroko had only just picked up the ball. When he saw that Kuroko would get hit if he didn't do anything now.

"KUROKO!" The ace had yelled loudly, hoping that Kuroko would notice the car and move out of the way. The red head had gotten a few confused looks from strangers passing by, even on the street across, but he didn't care.

Now he knew he meant Kuroko when he called either boy a dumbass.

Kuroko had turned, to look at Kagami, as he heard his name. The shorter boys back was facing the car now! He didn't even realize that his death was right behind him! Now the people around him had noticed the on coming accident, and started yelling at the boy too move. But it had already happened.

The lights of the car soon came into Kuroko's view, and all he could see was his shadow in front of him, before he felt a pain hit his back. Multiple screams sound off right when the vehicle hit the body. Although Kagami was sure that the loudest scream came from Kuroko. Kagami and everyone on the streets watched in fright and horror at the basketball player being hit.

Blood had already flew into the air, and some had already littered the ground. The body of the teal was already on the ground, and the car had only just stopped ahead of the body. Kagami hoped to god that Kuroko didn't get ran over by the tires. He couldn't watch the crash so he didn't know if Kuroko got hit and rolled off the top, or was ran over by the car.

Kagami was the first to break out of his trance, running towards his partner. This caused others to snap back into reality, and follow. With Kagami's head start, he made it to Kuroko first. He wished his didn't have to see the boys state right now. Kuroko was laying on his back, eyes completely open in shock and pain. He was surprised that Kuroko didn't pass out, or die, from the hit.

Blood littered the shadows teal hair, face, and clothes. It was already forming a pool under his body, soaking his clothes. Kagami saw one of the boys legs were twisted in an unnatural way- He looked away, fearing he'd be sick at the sight. He was glad he didn't see a bone sticking out. Looking back, he saw that dreaded basketball as Kuroko's side. He was surprised it didn't bounce away from the crash.

Kagami quickly kneeled down, trying to find where all the blood was coming from. Kagami remembered Kuroko was facing him when he got hit, so he suspected the back. He now realized that Kuroko's arm was gushing out so much blood. The red head felt horrible, seeing his shadow panting and struggling to breath, eyes seeming never to blink, not a muscle moving.

People already gathered around, Kagami heard screaming still, and a few kids crying. Poor children had to see this. He heard someone yell to call an ambulance, which caused yelling to come everywhere. Kagami ignored it all.

He was too busy placing his hands on Kuroko's arms, trying to add pressure. He hated to hurt the phantom player further, but he needed to stop the bleeding. Or at least slow it down. He winced lightly, seeing Kuroko's face twist in pain, eyes closing tightly, before opening again. They needed that damn ambulance.

He'd kill that teen that was driving that car. If this killed Kuroko!...

"Kuroko! Kuroko, stay with me, okay!?" This was no time to worry about how cheesy he was being. Kuroko's life was on the damn line, he didn't have time to think about stupid things!

His eyes narrowed slightly, seeing that Kuroko couldn't even answer. The teal's eyes were slowly closing, and his breathing was slowing, even though it was still ragged. Kagami's eyes widened. No no no! They needed that damn-

Sirens were heard, quickly approaching. Kagami almost sighed in relief, when he heard the ambulance coming. He noticed everyone moving out of the way, but he stayed there by Kuroko's side, still adding pressure to the arm.

After that everything was just a rush. The ambulance arrived along with some police as well. The police kept everyone back and pulled Kagami away from the body. Just like in practice, he fought against the men. He didn't care that they were law officers his partner, his friend, was on the brink of death!

Kagami watched as the paramedics had put Kuroko onto those little rolling objects, Kagami never learned what they were called. He didn't want to watch this, he wanted to start the day over, and pretend that his friend wasn't dying. That he hadn't punched Kuroko. That Kuroko wasn't at death's door right now.

The paramedics hadn't taken long into getting Kuroko into the vehicle and driving off. The left behind an angered Kagami who was let go by the cops. Kagami instantly ran forward again to where Kuroko's body used to be. He heard the cops yelling at him, but he ignored them. He only reached down, picking up the basketball that was next to Kuroko. If Kuroko didn't make it through this, his life would of been ruined by one measily basketball.

He'd rather himself to have been hit by the car, and not Kuroko. He knew that Kuroko was strong, even with a weak body like his. But what if Kuroko didn't make it? He couldn't stand the thought.

Kagami was pulled away from the pool of blood. That was all that was left of Kuroko. The cops took him out of the area that was now surrounded by that police tape, signalling that no one could cross until this problem was found out. Kagami looked around, at his surroundings.

The car was a few feet away from the pool of blood, front and back window were broken. Kuroko must've rolled off, as he thought. Blood was dripping from the car when Kagami looked closely. The drivers door was open and the teen was gone. "That bastard!..." Kagami would kill that kid if he saw him again.

The people around them just watched, some still in shock. Kagami almost hollered in anger, noticing those people who record the news. This would surely be on the news, it was probably on TV right now! They had no right to record this just to make a story! The people had started questioning the strangers who witnessed the accident. Not wanting to answer any questions, Kagami went into the court quickly, carrying the slightly bloodied ball. Kuroko probably had some stuff with him when he went to practice.

Kagami was some what right. All that was there was Kuroko's school jacket uniform that he wore outside sometimes. He was about to pick it up, but he noticed the blood on his hands. Kuroko's blood. The thought sickened him all over again. Kuroko was dying right now and he wasn't doing anything!

His phone started ringing, signalling he was getting a call. Perhaps someone was watching the news, and knew he was there? He took his phone out of his pocket, not caring for the blood on his hands. He held the basketball under his arm, getting blood on his shirt. He didn't bother to check the contacts to see who called.

"Hello?" Kagami answered into his phone, a bit too quickly.

"You're at the court, right?" He heard a feminine voice panic. It was his coach, Riko.

"Yes, I am-"

"Is Kuroko with you?" Riko asked, and Kagami paused. He closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to go on.

"He... He is not, Coach." Kagami finally answered, glancing back at the accident outside of the court.

"Is he home? Please don't tell me that was him when the ambulance left..." Riko almost pleaded into the phone. So she saw the whole thing from her TV...

Kagami didn't want to answer, and crush the woman's hope that Kuroko was safe. But he wasn't. His hand gripped the phone tighter, almost making it slip from his hands from the blood.

"...Kuroko was in the ambulance. He was hit by that car-"

"HOW!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Kagami pulled the phone away from his ear, hearing the coach yell in a panicked and quivering voice. Kagami could of sworn he heard a sniffle when he returned to phone to his ear.

"I was coming to the court to apologize! And I heard him playing basketball, but then I saw the basketball bounce out of the court! The idiot ran after it, then...! Then..." Kagami didn't want to finish. He would only remember the tragic scene that played before him just before.

He heard silence for a while and he hoped he didn't accidentally hit end on his phone. "Coach?.."

"Go to the hospital now, and stay with him as long as you can." The coach had ordered, and then there was a click. Kagami was sure he heard a choked sob on the other end, before the line ended. Well, who was he to go against his coaches orders?

* * *

It has been a week since the accident. That night it happened Kagami went to the hospital to see Kuroko, he was stopped. For one, Kuroko was getting emergency surgery done. He had severely broken his leg, almost fractured his arm, and his back had a deep gash in it from when the car hit him.

Kuroko hadn't woken up since. Kagami was told he was in a coma. He also figured out that they almost lost him a few days ago, but had done all they could, and saved him again. The whole team of Seirin found out the next day after the accident. Kagami hadn't went to school again for the whole week either, and Riko had let him, despite the Winter Cups approaching in a few months.

Somehow the Generation Of Miracles found out as well, one of them probably saw it on the news. Everyone, even the GoM, hoped that Kuroko would one day wake up and be better again. They knew that with this accident, he wouldn't have a chance to play again. That thought almost killed something in all of the Seirin basketball team. Especially Kagami. They have been saved by that teen's back so many times, he didn't deserve this.

All of Seirin had visited Kuroko the next week. Not at the same time, other wise that would be too many people in one room. They went in small groups. The second years with the coach, then the first years, and Kagami went in alone. They figured he was the closest, so he should get to be alone with the shadow for a few minutes.

Kagami wasn't the only one who had pleaded for the teal to fight his coma and pain, and to get up again. They didn't want to see their teammate in this state. He was usually so strong, so willing. He couldn't just throw it away now...

After that, even the GoM had visited. Though they all kept it secret, not wanting anyone to know that they were on the sidelines, secretly cheering on for Kuroko to get through this.

Kise was the first to visit from the GoM. He had brought new sweat bands that Kuroko could wear on his wrists, like the ones he always wore when he played. Kise had stayed in there for a while, sitting on the bed, on a chair, or idoly walking around. He talked to his 'Kurokocchi' as if he was awake. He cried most of the time as well. Though he had to leave so Kuroko can get his check up.

Next to visit, a few days later, was Aomine. He had brought a basketball, just a regular one. But it would of been enough for the teal if he were awake to see. Aomine said nothing, but stayed there in the room for a good hour. The only time he talked was when he told Kuroko that he had to get up. To play basketball again. To beat him and the Generation Of Miracles. He had to prove everyone wrong.

Midorima visited next. He brought, of course, Aquarius's lucky item. It was for the month, as it was the best Midorima could do. It was a small, plush husky. It would of surly reminded Kuroko of his dog, Nigou. Midorima really did say nothing, and left quickly, being the Tsundere he is.

Muraskibara was next. He didn't visit until a month later. He had brought snacks for Kuroko. Specifically vanilla. It was just all kind of vanilla flavored candy. He didn't stay long, fearing he'd eat the teal's gift. He only told Kuroko that he needed to wake up. That he and everyone missed him.

Nearly two months later, was when the last man visited. Akashi had finally visited. He didn't bring anything, and never said much. He only sat on the bed, petting Kuroko's soft teal locks, in hope to wake the boy up. But he didn't succeed. He tried talking to the boy, trying to get him to respond. He didn't even get the twitch of a muscle. After giving his good luck, he left, ready for the Winter Cups to start.

* * *

**5 Months Later**

**_On This Bed I Lay_**

**_Losing Everything_**

_All I could hear was silence._

_I didn't feel like opening my eyes, unless they were already open and all I could see was black._

_I felt tired and numb, and I didn't like the feeling._

_But it was better then the pain I felt a few minutes before._

_At least... I think it was a few minutes ago..._

_I forced myself to open my eyes._

_I was met with a bright light above me, that made me want to squint my eyes._

_I could finally hear a beeping noise, one that happened at the same time after every few seconds._

_Where am I?_

_I forced myself to sit up. It hurt a lot, so I gave up._

_Luckily I could turn my head._

_I was in a bright room with just white walls, a window, and two doors._

_A machine was next to me, I noticed, when I turned my head. A wire or tube or something I couldn't really see was connected to the machine, and was latched onto my arm._

_A bandaged arm._

_In slight panic, which caused the monitor to beep a bit quicker, but I didn't care._

_Was I in a hospital? Why am I in a hospital?_

_Wasn't I in the court a few minutes ago?_

_Right... Didn't Kagami-kun call my name?_

_Did he take me here?_

_Looking around again, I wanted to find out what time it is._

_Though my search was sadly interrupted when one of the doors opened._

_A woman with a white nurses dress was there, but looked surprised._

_"You're awake?" She had asked me, still in surprise._

_I didn't know her, or what's going on._

_It hurt to move and think._

_I wanted to get out of here._

_The monitor sped up again, signalling my heart was beating faster._

_The nurse took notice, and rushed to my side. It only panicked me more._

_"Mr. Kuroko, please calm down..."_

_I didn't want to listen, but she was pleading._

_I forced myself to calm down, taking deep breathes._

_The woman smiled, and backed away from the bed._

_"Good job..." She looked to the side suddenly, smiling still._

_I followed her gaze, and saw she was looking at the table by my bed._

_On it was a small plushie of a husky, sweat bands that looked all too familiar to my own, a plain basketball, and a jar filled with little white candies. I noticed my phone was there too. I had visitors? How long was I out?_

_"People had visited for a few months, giving you gifts. We saved these ones for you, in case you did wake up.."_

_Months!? I had been out for months!?_

_My throat felt hoarse, when I tried to talk. It was true._

_It's been so long since I have tried to talk, I guess._

_I still tried._

_"... M-months?.." I hated how my voice cracked and sounded like a broken record._

**_I Can See My Life_**

**_Passing Me By_**

_The woman nodded, now smiling sadly. "Yes, and a lot of people visited you. I am sure they all loved their friend to visit a lot. Especially this one young man. Tall kid, with red hair. He'd bring in a vanilla milkshake sometimes, and leave it by your bed, on that table. Are those your favorites?"_

_This woman talked a lot._

_But was she talking about Kagami-kun?_

_And he actually... Visited me?_

_That idiot, bringing milkshakes when he knew I might not have woken up._

_I don't like that thought..._

_I shook my head, forcing myself to forget that thought._

_"...Y-yes. D-do you know t-that mans n..name?" I hate my voice so much right now._

_The nurse nodded again. "Something like Kagami but I don't know his first name."_

_My eyes widened a little on their own._

_Kagami-kun did visit me!_

_But what about the Winter Cups? She said it's been a few months..._

_"...What a-about the Winter Cups?"_

_I tried forcing my voice to not stutter or crack._

_"Winter cups?"_

_She didn't know. I just shook my head, silently saying never mind._

_The nurse just sighed lightly, before walking towards the door._

_"You must be hungry-"_

_I am, for once._

_"I'll go get food for you."_

_Yes, please do._

_With that, the nurse left me alone._

_I turned my head, to look out the window that was in the room._

_I hope they won._

_I hope because of whatever happened didn't effect their outcome._

**_Was It All Too Much?_**

**_Or Just Not Enough?_**

_..._

_What did happen?_

_I don't remember much._

_I was playing basketball..._

_I tried to make a shot, and it missed..._

_The ball had bounced out of the court, so I went to go get it..._

_It stopped in the street, and I bent down to get it..._

_And..._

_Kagami-kun called my name..._

_I had turned to look at him, and I saw it._

_Lights had shown behind me, and I could see my own shadow._

_And that's when I felt something hit my back._

_And it hurt._

_That's when I felt the pain, and my vision was blurry. I still remember the screams, the crying, and yelling when it happened._

_Was I... Hit by a car?_

**_Wake Me Up..._**

**_I'm Living A Nightmare..._**

_How ironic._

_I had claimed that I was a shadow, fought as a shadow, and almost died..._

_Seeing my shadow..._

_But I was alive._

_But that still wasn't enough._

_I had to make sure I would stay alive._

_I looked over again at the table._

_Did my phone have battery?_

_I always have it charged, and even if it wasn't charged, hopefully a nurse had charged it for me?_

_With some pain and effort, I tried sitting up again._

_I managed this time, but I was panting a little._

_I hated being weak._

_Bearing through the pain once again, I reached for my phone._

_If it didn't have battery..._

_I slowly flipped it open, turning it on._

_My battery was full!_

_I have never been so happy about a cellphone before._

_But who was I calling?_

_..._

_I scrolled through my contacts, knowing very well who I'm going to call first._

* * *

The same person who had witnessed Kuroko's accident many months ago was now quickly making his way through the hospital. He had gotten a call, that made him drop his phone when he heard that soft voice. A voice that sounded so broken and weak.

He was practicing basketball on the streetball court at that time. Ever since that day, he made sure to come there every day and practice basketball. Most would think he would avoid the area where it happened, but he wasn't the same. He chose to be there every day, and practice, just how the teal would do.

The Winter Cups had been long over. Seirin didn't win of course. They couldn't win with their phantom player. They didn't win with Kuroko. They felt guilty having to play basketball without him while everyday they all worried that he would die right in the hospital during one of their games. Everyone was content on winning for the teal though, and tried their hardest but it was all for naught.

Kagami couldn't wait to see Kuroko. Sure he visited him almost everyday, but he wanted to talk to him and have him respond. To be able to go out and buy him milkshakes again. And hopefully to play basketball again.

The ace for Seirin was getting impatient as he was riding the elevator to Kuroko's floor. He didn't have time for this, he should have taken the stairs. But he wouldn't want to be out of breath when he finally saw his shadow again.

Funny..

Kuroko said that he was a shadow and that Kagami was his light, and that he'd maks him number one in Japan. But he couldn't even play with Kuroko, due to that horrible accident. If only he hadn't gotten mad at Kuroko, and had practiced with Kuroko instead. He probably wouldn't have gotten hurt that way. Of course Kagami blamed himself for Kuroko's accident once in a while.

Almost charging out of the elevator when it reached his destinated floor, he made way to Kuroko's room. He hoped he was awake...

People stared as Kagami half sprinted to Kuroko's room, but he didn't care. After waiting for month after month for his awakening, praying that the teal would still be alive and not die from his coma, he wasn't waiting for no body.

When he arrived at Kuroko's door, he stopped. He took a deep breath, to calm himself. He couldn't be upset if Kuroko fell asleep. He couldn't be mad if Kuroko didn't forgive him. And he most certainly wouldn't cry if he found the boy dead...

He shook his head at the deadful thought. Slowly placing his hand on the door, he turned the door knob. He peeked inside, instantly finding the teal in the room. Kuroko's skin was a little paler than he remembered, but he guessed that was normal. He was in a hospital after all. His once soft short teal hair was a little longer and full of knots. It must have been hard to cut or brush the shadow's hair without moving him.

Kuroko was sitting up, a blanket covering his legs and lower half. One of his arms, the one that was connected to a machine- and also the one he realized was almost fractured- was bandaged.

Besides the beeping noise from the monitor, he could hear Kuroko's breathing. It was quiet and smooth, not ragged and heavy like that one day. He looked at Kuroko's face for the first time he opened the door.

Kagami almost frowned seeing the once beautiful blue eyes had become dull and lost a little color. He hoped that Kuroko's eyes would turn back normal soon. He always liked those emotionless blue eyes that lit up whenever Kuroko played basketball.

The tiger finally walked into the room completely, shutting the door behind him quietly. He couldn't believe this. Kuroko was finally awake and still alive. His heart raced with happiness, guilt, and frustration.

"Ka-Kagami-kun." Kuroko had started, watching the red head ever since he entered the room. There was that broken voice again, and Kagami hated it. He walked over to the teen in bed, smiling lightly.

"Yo." Kagami mentally cursed himself for only saying such a disrespectful greeting. He should have said more. Kuroko just woke up for god sake's! Meanwhile Kuroko was happy to know his light was still the same.

"Y..you came.."

"Of course I did!" Kagami exclaimed with a smile, sitting on the bed where almost everyone sat before. Kuroko didn't mind, just staring at Kagami. There was silence in the room, but a comfortable one. Kagami had always been thankful that Kuroko didn't like talking too much. He didn't really like to either. But he had things to say.

With a deep breath, followed by a sigh, he had gotten Kuroko's attention. "..Look, I...I'm so sorry, Kuroko. I didn't mean to hurt you that day. If I hadn't punched you, and told you that you were wrong, then this probably wouldn't have happened. We would still be playing basketball everyday, and go to Maji Burger and win tournaments together."

"...What a-about the Winter C-Cups?.." Kuroko asked, tilting his head slightly. Kagami looked back at Kuroko, blinking lightly.

"..We didn't win.." We couldn't win with you like we planned. You were stuck in the hospital while we just played basketball like you never existed.

"As long a-as you all tried your b-best.." Kuroko stated, trying to control his stuttering. It was annoying, but his throat hurt while he talked. Though it was slightly feeling better. He tried clearing his throat, hoping it would help.

"But..." Kuroko continued, which caused Kagami to look back at him.

"I forgive Kagami-kun... After all, h-he tried to save me, didn't he? I just didn't react i-in time.." The teal admitted, looking down at his hands. Kagami grimaced seeing the poor boy put the blame on himself. Sure, the boy did just run out into the street without looking, but it wasn't his fault that the car hit him.

A hand reached out, ruffling Kuroko's hair. He'd need to cut and brush it when he got out of the hospital. Kuroko looked up at Kagami, his dull blue eyes staring at him. "Sure, you were an idiot to run into the street for a ball.." Kuroko turned his head slightly, and Kagami only continued, smiling. "But that doesn't matter. You are awake and alive, and that's all that matters to me and the team."

He refrained from saying the Generation Of Miracles. He knew they visited him because of the gifts they left behind. None of Seirin brought them for Kuroko, and the shadow didn't have his parents anymore, so there was no one left.

Kuroko didn't respond. Only looking to the side, nodding lightly. Kagami continued smiling, before standing up slowly. He stretched a bit. He felt better. His partner was alive. After so many long months, the teal made it through his coma. Kuroko truly was strong.

But one question still stayed in the red heads' mind...

"Kuroko..."

"Yes?"

"...What if you... Don't... Stay alive?.." Kagami knew he shouldn't have asked, but he was curious. He wanted to know if the teal was confident that he wouldn't end up dead the next day. He knew many scenarios where the sick person had made it through, but not long later, actually ends up dying. He didn't want that.

He watched as Kuroko's eyes narrowed slightly, but it wasn't showing anger or irritation. Kuroko just stared up at Kagami, lips making a thin line.

_**I Will Not Die**_

_**I'll Wait Here For You**_

"I won't die Kagami-kun. I have already missed the Winter Cups, and so many months of my life. As soon as I heal, which I _will_, I will be playing basketball again."

"But what if you can't play basketball? Your arm, your leg!..." Kagami tried to argue.

**_I Feel Alive_**

**_When You're Beside Me_**

Kuroko's gaze hardened, and the red head quieted down. He knew very well of his own strengths and limits. He would not let a car crash that happened months ago get in the way of his basketball, of his life.

"I will heal, Kagami-kun. Don't argue with me." It only reminded him of the last time they argued. Kuroko realized that if he died, their last words said to each other would be angered non-sense. He would of never been in peace if he left his life on terms like that.

"Just promise me you won't die.." Kagami sighed, sitting down on the bed again. Kuroko only nodded, before lifting his fist weakly into the air. It was a start. Kagami looked at Kuroko, and was a little surprised to find a smile on his face. "I will not die, I'll wait here for you... In my time of dying.." Kuroko claimed, staring at his light with a smile. Kagami realized what he wanted to do, and lifted his fist. He gently bumped it with the teal's, like they did for their games. "Good. Now when you get out of here, I'll buy you a milkshake."

Kagami smiled himself when he saw the excited gleam in Kuroko's eyes, that were once dull.

Dull just like Kuroko's basketball that sat in Kagami's room. The faint stains of blood on it.

That one measily basketball.


End file.
